Penyemangatku
by RainyM
Summary: "Kita akan sama sama hidup, Sama sama mati."


"Kita akan sama sama hidup, dan sama sama mati bukan?"

.

.

.

Karakter dari Monsta

Keinspirasi dari video korea.

Ship HaliTau

Typo, no alien, no power

.

.

.

"Everything... will be alright..." Gumaman sebuah lagu yang mungkin jarang didengar oleh siapapun yang berasal dari video game Detroid become Human, Rasa sedih menyelimuti hatinya memandang langit yang ikut bekerja sama dengannya membuat awan hitam dan mendung sesuai dengan suasana hatinya. "Everything... Will be... Alright."

Suasana hening yang menyelimuti dirinya ketika dia telah mengakhiri lagu yang ia nyanyikan secara singkat dengan pandangan matanya masih belum terlepas hingga cuaca mendung itu berganti dengan hujan yang membasahi dunia ini.

"Indah... Liriknya yang sering diulang ulang yang berharap jika semua ini baik baik saja."

Suara asing yang muncul mendadak membuat Halilintar menoleh sumber suara itu melihat kehadiran sok sok asing yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu dengan tersenyum ceria kepadanya yang membuat Halilintar mengangkat satu alis melihat kehadiran yang tidak di undang. "Lagu Hold on just a little while longer huh?" Lanjutnya.

"Kau pernah main gamenya?"

"Aku pernah nonton saja, Tidak pernah main." Lelaki asing itu masuk kedalam tanpa permisi lalu mendekati Halilintar yang berdiri memandangi jendela yang tertutup tampak basah terkena air hujan "Kau sedih."

"Bukan urusanmu." ucap Halilintar ketus tanpa memandang balik Lelaki itu yang tetap tersenyum kearahnya tanpa membawa suasana sedih sama sekali "Kau tidak pernah merasakan jika aku dua bulan lagi akan mati."

"Hm. Dua bulan... Enam puluh hari lagi." Lelaki itu juga ikutan memandang langit yang turun ribuan air itu dengan perasaan bingung laku tersenyum "Aku juga dua bulan lagi..."

"Emang kau terkena penyakit apa?" Halilintar langsung menoleh arahnya ketika melihat lawan bicaranya yang akan mati dua bulan lagi sama dengan dirinya "Jangan bilang penyakitnya sama."

"Aku kanker tulang," Gumamnya sambil menoleh arahnya juga sehingga bertemu iris mata netra darah dan iris mata biru sapphire "Dokter lagi berusaha mencari tulang yang cocok denganku... Tapi tidak ada yang cocok sama sekali..."

"Huft... Aku terkena kanker otak..." Ucapnya pelan hanya terdiam menoleh jendela lalu kembali menoleh lawan bicaranya "H-hey!" Halilintar dengan gesitnya langsung menahan tubuh Lelaki yang mendadak jatuh.

"Ah... Sepertinya tubuhku mulai tidak mengikuti perintahku..." Halilintar membawa dimendekati kasurnya lalu mendudukinya membuat Lelaki itu sedikit terkekeh pelan melihat Halilintar menatap dingin dan menusuk kearahnya "Kematianku mulai dekat..."

"Keadaan kau seperti ini bukannya istirahat malahan berkeliaran huh? Cari mati?"

"Aku bosan didalam kamar terus, Sunyi dan hanya bisa melamun saja." Dia langsung terbaring dan memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya ini sehingga Halilintar tidak bisa melihat iris mata biru sapphire yang indah itu "Aku tidak tahan kesepian, Kau tidak merasakan kesepian?"

"...Bisa dibilang iya bisa dibilang tidak..." Gumamnya duduk disamping Lelaki itu sambil pikirannya melayang kearah lain "Mereka menemaniku..."

"Maksudmu siapa?"

"Saudaraku mungkin... Beberapa bulan lalu terjadi ledakan dekat mall bukan?" Tanya Halilintar kepada Lelaki itu yang hanya mengangguk saja yang dia mendapatkan berita ledakan mall itu dari televisi "Aku selamat dan mereka... tidak..." Halilintar hanya memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit mengingat bagaimana ia menyaksikan Saudaranya yang tidak selamat itu plus bangunan mall yang bertingkat tingakt itu roboh seketika.

"Dan kau sangat stress berat setiap hari hingga terkena kanker otak?"

"Bergitulah, Sepertinya bentar lagi aku akan menyusul mereka"

"Berati kau akan meninggalkan ku."

"Hah?"

Lelaki yang dalam keadaan terbaring itu membuka kelopak matanya melihat Halilintar yang duduk disampingnya memunggunginya sambil tersenyum "Aku masih ingin berada didunia ini."

"Dunia ini telah dicemari dan kita disini adanya buat tercemar, Apa maumu hidup lagi?"

"Kalau aku dalam posisimu aku akan tetap hidup melanjutkan jalan hidupku yang sepi ini. Saudaramu mungkin tidak mau menginginkan kematianmu..." Suara hujan yang berhenti diganti oleh matahari yang bersinar cerah layaknya hati Lelaki itu yang tidak menyimpan rasa kesedihan namun menyimpan banyak masalah yang Halilintar belum ketauhi "Mereka tidak ingin karena mereka... kau mati..."

"Bayangin saja Tsundere... Jika Saudaramu masih hidup semua dan menginginkan kau masih hidup... Apa yang kau perbuat?" Lanjut Lelaki itu membuat Halilintar langsung membalas tanpa berpikir

"Pasti aku akan tetap hidup demi mereka karna aku kakak tertua... Dan jangan panggil aku sebutan itu..."

"Kau belum beritau namamu."

"Halilintar..."

"Taufan." Taufan mengangkat satu alisnya dengan rasa penasaran ingin mengetauhi sesuatu tentang sok sok Lelaki yang ia juluki Tsundere "Sebenarnya kau punya berapa Saudara."

"Kau akan terkejut jika aku punya lima Saudara... Dan kembar... Cukup langka bukan?" Taufan mengangguk dengan matanya sedikit melebar "Hanya sikap kami yang berbeda beda bahkan tanggal lahir"

"Sekarang... Hanya aku sendiri... Aku merindukan mereka semua," Gumamnya membuat Taufan melamun berpikir sesuatu dengan berakhir senyum tipis memiliki ide yang terlintas dari benaknya.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu lalu terbuka mengundang kedua pasien menoleh suster yang masuk dengan wajah khawatir melihat Taufan.

"Astaga Taufan kau disini rupanya, Ingin sekali aku melemparkanmu dari lantai 3 loh," Pekik Suster itu yang bertag Rafila melihat pasiennya yang berkeliaran lagi, Namun Taufan hanya terkekeh melihat Rafila yang bisa dibilang temannya menatap dirinya penuh kecemasan "Ayok balik."

"Aku ingin berlamaan disini, Sesak aku sendirian disana terus." Rengek Taufan dihadiahkan Halilintar senyum tipis melihat reaksi Taufan yang cukup mengundangnya ingin tertawa, Namun suster itu malahan semakin cemberut "Besok bawain kasur disini."

"Ehhh kau kira aku apaan? Tukang angkat barang? Maaf aku hanya tukang bawa obat aja," Jawab ketus Rafila menatap tajam arah Taufan yang masih belum berdiri sama sekali "Ngak bisa jalan lagi kau?"

"Jadilah kasih aku waktu lebih lama sedikit... Please please pleaseee." Memasang puppy eyes namun kebal terhadap Rafila yang hampir setiap hari melihat skill yang cukup membuat siapapun lemah dan mengalah apa lagi wajah Taufan yang bisa dibilang lucu tembem gitu.

RAIN PENGEN CUBIT COK

"Jika kau ngak balik maka aku akan mengawasimu tidak boleh keluar dari ruanganmu selama beberapa hari," Ancam Rafila membuat Taufan terciut dan terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Mending balik daripada kau esok ada new bodyguard itupun seorang Gadis." Halilintar yang terkekeh mengundang kedua orang yang langsung memasang wajah masam kearahnya "Tidak salah bukan?"

"Iyain."

"Besok aku cari kau lagi Hali! HMPHHHH!!" Teriak Taufan langsung dibungkam oleh Rafila mengingat jika di rumah sakit dilarang berteriak jika akan menganggu pasien lainnya yang lagi istirahat.

"Aduh maafkan pasien ini yang gila akibat bosan sendiri ya." Rafila langsung berminta maaf kepada Halilintar yang terdiam saja tidak menjawab apapun "Dan kau balik ke tempat asalmu sekarang." Taufan langsung melesat kabur mengundang Halilintar tertawa kecil bagaimana Lelaki yang cukup nakal itu telah membuatnya tertawa lepas dengan tingkah yang cukup konyol itu.

"Dia suka bikin orang tertawa dengan tingkahnya... Jadi jangan salah sangka banyak orang mengiranya jika dia sakit jiwa."

"Tingkahnya cukup membuat moodku membaik," Gumamnya membuat Rafila tersenyum lembut saja "Lihat dari matanya jika dia orang ceria... Namun dibaliknya..."

"Dia tidak suka ada orang sedih, Membuat mengingatkan masa lalunya yang... Gelap." Lanjut Rafila membuat Halilintar menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung membuat suster itu mengerti apa yang Halilintar ingin tanyakan "Aku sepupunya dan aku yang paling dekat diantara keluarganya."

"HALI! OH HALI! UPAN DATANG NI."

"EH JANTUNG AYAM LILIN COPOT!" Pekik Halilintar dengan wajah terkejutnya bangkit dari tidurnya dengan kedua matanya yang membulat lebar mendengar suara teriakan plus pintu yang dibanting, Pastikan siapa pelakunya ia akan mencabik cabik lalu membuang dari lantai paling tertinggi.

"Ternyata kak Hali jantungnya terbuat dari ayam," Gumamnya membuat Halilintar langsung mendelik tajam namun tiba tiba berubah raut wajahnya kelihatan sangat syok dengan kehadiran Taufan kali ini berbeda.

"Kau..."

"Yahh, Semalam aku minta Rafi beli cat rambut putih biar sama dengan kau Hali," Seringai Taufan melebaran senyumannya dengan dulu rambutnya yang penuh coklat tua itu sekarang muncul kehadiran rambut surai warna putih yang sengaja dicat "Bagaimana aku mirip dengan saudaramu bukan?"

"Emang mirip... Kok kau harus buat kayak gitu juga?"

"Aku sekarang jadi saudara sementarakan? Akan lakukan apapun demi Hali hilang rasa sakitnya." Halilintar yang butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa dirinya yang masih bangun dalam keadaan syok membuat dia membutuhkan waktu berpikir. "Dan sekarang... Kau masih ada aku dan kita akan hidup bersama dan mati bersama."

Taufan layak tidak tau apapun namun tujuan utamanya menyemangati semua orang dan memberikan kebahagiaan, Mungkin sedikit aneh tingkahnya bahkan kelakukannya.

Namun setiap tingkahnya itu mengingatkan apa Saudaranya, Membuat dirinya melihat Taufan seakan akan adalah Saudara sendiri.

"Fine..." Terdengar Taufan yang tergirang senang melihat Halilintar yang hanya menghela nafas namun akhir akhirnya ia ikutan tersenyum saja.

Berhari hari berlalu hingga memasuki bulan yang bisa dibilang bulan akhir mereka melihat matahari yang bersinar cerah sebelum menjadi total gelap.

Halilintar memegang kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut sakit bahkan ia menahan mualnya yang terus muncul lagi dan berakhir ia muntah, Rasanya tubuhnya mulai tidak kuat menampung dirinya lagi ingin cepat terbaring ditutupi oleh tanah.

Dan sekarang ia heran

Jika Taufan sudah tiga hari tidak datang ke ruangnya lagi bahkan ia menanyakan kabar ke sepupunya Taufan pun dan balasan hanyalah 'Tenang aja, Dia baik baik saja'

Ugh... Semakin ia pikiran merasakan ada yang kurang enak mendengar perkataan Rafila.

Tiba tiba Taufan sudah pergi duluan tanpa mengajaknya..., Pastikan jika ia bertemu dia di alam tidak akan berbicara selama ia masih marah. Taufan... Kau sukses membuat sok sok Lelaki Tsundere itu khawatir tentang keadaanmu sekarang.

"Hari keempat..." Gumamnya melihat tangannya yang tertancap infus disana sambil melihat kantong infus yang terpasang ditiang itu menetes satu persatu, Rasa bosan memenuhi dirinya merasakan kesepian tanpa Taufan yang ia anggap adalah Saudara sendiri. "Kapan dia kesini," Keluh Halilintar

Niatnya dia ingin ke ruang Taufan tapi mengingat jika dia tidak tau Taufan berada diruang mana membuat Halilintar terdiam saja, Tidak tentu dirinya berkeliaran keadaan penyakit kanker otak ini. Adanya sudah menyiapkan kuburan khususnya.

Clek...

"Hali...?" Halilintar menoleh sumber suara yang membuka pintu membuat raut wajahnya berubah 90 derajat melihat kehadiran Taufan yang tidak biasa seperti dulunya membuat dirinya terdiam, Melihat saja jika Taufan tidak memakai baju rumah sakit lagi melainkan baju kaos biru muda dan celana biasa. "Yo Hali! Kau merindukanku kah."

"Kau...? Sudah sembuh?" Tanya Halilintar sedikit ragu merasakan kecewa pada Taufan yang beberapa hari lalu sudah berjanji padanya, Namun sepertinya ada alasan lain jika Taufan hanya memandang dirinya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku masih belum sembuh Hali..." Ucapnya mendekati Halilintar yang terduduk dikasur itu memegang tiang infus itu, Lalu dia duduk disamping Halilintar yang menginginkan alasan yang tepat dan jelas. "Aku akan keluar kota."

"Apa maksudmu." Bibirnya bergetar dengan matanya memandang Taufan tanpa berkedip sama sekali, Artinya dia akan meninggalinya sendirian disini? Hey dia satu satunya teman yang telah membuatnya nyaman. "Kau akan meninggaliku?"

"Katanya diluar ada tulang yang cocok untukku... Jadi Rafila memintaku kesana," Ucapnya sedikit lirih tidak berani memandang Halilintar yang terdiam saja tidak berkata apapun, Dia sedikit kecewa pada dirinya yang mengingkar janji bersama Hali. "Maafkan aku..."

"Aku mengerti... Taufan." Hal yang langka jika Halilintar memegang tangannya dengan lembut dengan kepala Taufan perlahan lahan melihat tangan yang disentuh oleh Halilintar. "Aku akan menunggumu."

"Apa maksudmu Hali?"

"Selama kau hidup... Aku masih hidup." Iris netra darah itu memandang serius padanya dengan senyuman kecil melengkung kepadanya untuk terakhir kalinya. "Kau mengisi hatiku yang kosong ini, Kau menyemangati aku berusaha menghadapi hidup ini, Kau mencari cara apapun membuatku senang."

"Gara gara kau... Aku menganggapmu sebagai Saudara kandungmu dan orang yang berharga dihidupku setelah kelima Saudaraku..." Taufan memeluk Halilintar dengan erat keterakhir kalinya bersama Hali yang telah menganggap dirinya saudara. "D-dan gara gara kau... Aku ingin tetap hi-dup bersa-sama-mu"

"Jadi kau berniat menungguku balik... Jika operasiku berhasil." Halilintar mengangguk menyembunyikan wajahnya pada pundak Taufan yang hanya tersenyum lebar. "Kupegang janjimu tu akan menungguku."

"Lihat aja kalau operasi gagal, Aku akan membunuhmu di alam." Taufan terkekeh mengangkat wajah Lelaki yang telah ia mengisi hatinya dengan jari jempol dan jari telunjuk menjepit didagu Halilintar membuat kedua iris mata yang memilik warna berbeda bertemu.

Perlahan lahan bibir mereka bertemu bukan hanya sekedar ciuman singkat jika mereka beradu lidah seakan akan lagi bertarung hingga sudut bibir mereka masing masing mengeluarkan air liur mereka, Ciuman terakhir mereka sebelum Taufan akan meninggali Halilintar dan tidak tau apa dia bisa balik atau tidak jika operasinya berhasil ataupun tidak.

"Aku akan merindukanmu."

Dan sekarang...

Rain bingung hubungan mereka berdua :v

Rasa sedih mendalam mendapatkan berita dari Rafila yang adalah sepupunya Taufan yang memberikan dirinya sebuah ponsel yang terlihat ada sebuah video berasal dari Taufan, Membuat dia terdiam kaku tidak berkata apapun melihat Taufan yang tersenyum sedih membuat dirinya ikutan sedih.

"Tidak ada tulang yang cocok denganku disana Hali... Rasanya sebentar lagi kau akan membunuhku di alam bukan?" Dia bisa melihat kekasihnya yang tertawa sedih sambil mengelap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. "Aku mengira jika disana aku benaran bisa bebas dari kanker tulang."

"Jadi apa kau berencana ikut denganku pergi ke alam? Mungkin aku berharap tidak Hali..." Taufan tersenyum lebar membuat Halilintar telihat senyuman itu sepertinya terpaksa dan tidak ada membuatnya rasa nyaman sama sekali. "Aku menguping jika disini ada operasi kanker otak dan berhasil, Mungkin kau akan selamat."

Aku selamat dan kau tidak Taufan...

"Aku sudah meminta Rafi membayar operasinya dan Dokternya akan berkunjung disini, Bagaimana? Aku sangat senang."

Kau senang dan aku tidak.

"Tapi aku terlalu berharap jika kita berdua tidak ada penyakit apapun pasti bisa hidup dengan tenang, Namun gara gara penyakit ini kita bisa tertemu."

Aku menunggu kehadiranmu, Aku menunggu senyuman hangatmu, Aku merindukan jahilmu itu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tetap hidup Hali, Masa muda kita masih ada dan masi banyak hal yang belum kau lewati."

Aku ingin lewatin masalah bersamamu Bodoh! Sama aja tidak ada arti jika aku sendirian melewati hidupku ini.

"Sudah..., Aku tidak ingin melihat kelanjutannya lagi." Halilintar langsung mematikan ponsel Rafila lalu membalikan kepemiliknya, Rafila yang hanya bisa melihat Halilintar yang menangis namun dirinya cukup sedih jika sepupunya gagal operasi. "Taufan bodoh berani kali meninggalkanku."

"Dokter yang Taufan bilang sebentar lagi akan sampai, Uang sudah ditanggung dan tinggal pilihamu apa berniat atau tidak... Jangan sia siakan pengorbanan sepupuku untukmu."

"Lakukan saja jika itu Taufan dan Saudaraku inginkan, Mungkin mereka akan membunuhku jika aku menyusul." Halilintar mengelap air matanya berusaha tetap tegar namun dirinya masih belum menerima kenyataan sekarang ini. "Aku tidak akan membuat mereka kecewa."

Sebuah cerita

Tidak selamanya berakhir indah

Dan

Tidak selamanya berakhir sedih

Karena ini jalan hidup mereka

Pilihan hidup mereka, Jalan pikiran mereka

Karena cerita ini dibuat oleh mereka sendiri sesuai dengan pilihannya.

Bukan kita yang menentukan hidup mereka.

Brak!

Plak!

"Hey hey Hali!"

"Kau menipuku bodoh!" Teriak Halilintar langsung menerjang Taufan yang tertawa lebar dengan terjatuh kehilangan keseimbangannya, Hingga mereka terduduk di atas tanah membuat celana Taufan kotor terkena tanah yang tercampur dengan air. "Kau hidup!"

"Sengaja aku menipumu Hali, Bagaimana dramaku cukup masuk Tvkan?"

"Masuk tv palak kau, Adanya masuk kecerita Wattpad," Desis Halilintar dengan matanya menyipit tajam dengan perasaan amarah yang terpedam namun sisi lainnya ia langsung memeluk Taufan erat erat menuangkan rasa rindunya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi!"

"Mana bisa barang yang udah jadi milikku kulepaskin bergitu saja? Susah loh mau dapatnya bahkan langka." Taufan memberikan kecupan singkat pada Halilintar yang tersenyum senang menitikan air mata bahagianya. "Rencana sekarang mau ngapain? Hotel?"

Pletak!

"Aku sumpahin ku banting kau hingga masuk rumah sakit terkutuk lagi," Geram Halilintar mendengar nama tempat membuat telinganya berdenyut sakit. "Mending menghabiskan waktu bersama dan jangan hal yang aneh aneh."

"Siap Hali."

**End**

23/12/2019


End file.
